D'émeraude et de jais tel est le blason de l'Amour
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Hermione écrit une lettre à Harry parti en mission. HGHP, mon couple préféré!


_ Bah voilà! j'avais promis que j'écrirais pas de fics, pour ne pas vous faire connaître le style larmoyant et degoulinant de romantisme dans lequel j'écris... j'ai pas tenu ma promesse! Cette fic est un OS qui m'est venu alors que j'écrivais une lettre à ma petite mie, pour nos six mois de couple. C'est nul. lisez si vous voulez. Hermione est très melo la-dedans! nturellement les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. ils sont la propriété de J. Rowling_.

* * *

D'émeraude et de jais, tel est le blason de l'Amour

Pour débuter cette lettre, j'ai longtemps cherché. Un mot s'imposait dans mon esprit. Merci. Merci d'être là, d'exister. Merci de me faire découvrir les plus belles sensations qu'une vie peut offrir. Chaque jour, nous nous construisons des souvenirs, des bulles d'éternité et de lumière qui dissipent les ombres, des moments que je chéris dès que tu n'es plus là. Ces moments que nous vivons, quand nous sommes seuls dans la foule, quand nous avons chaud sous la neige. Tu m'étourdis alors de mots doux, de baisers, je me laisse faire. C'est si agréable de ne penser à rien. Tu as ce pouvoir d'arrêter la mécanique bien huilée de mon esprit. Je ne pense qu'à toi, à moi, à nous. Je ne suis plus celle que les autres voient, cette personne si docte et si savante qu'on a oublié qu'elle est une jeune femme. Tu as vu à travers le voile ce que j'ignorais de moi-même. De même j'ai vu au-delà des masques que tu portais, celui d'une célébrité dont tu ne voulais et qu'on t'a donnée, et celui d'une impassibilité que tu t'étais forgée au fil des malheurs.

Tu es la première personne que je sais capable de me comprendre ; pareillement je lis en toi comme dans un de ces livres qui forment mon univers. Mais, quand je pense être arrivée à la fin, je m'aperçois en plongeant dans ce regard si profond, qu'il reste de nombreux chapitres. Il me faudra la vie entière pour finir cet ouvrage, le plus beau de tous, et je compte bien le faire. En me relisant, je sais déjà qu'un soleil se lèvera sur ton cœur. J'accepte en effet ta demande et je me réjouis de porter un jour ton nom.

Mon esprit s'amuse de l'évocation de notre rencontre il y a dix ans maintenant. Je souris de ma première réaction, mais tremble ensuite quand je revois l'image du monstre qui nous a réunis. Durant ces dix années, l'Ombre te recouvrait, et mon cœur saignait des malheurs qui te frappaient, toi qui étais déjà si peu choyé par la Fortune. Mais, parce que c'était toi, tu es resté fort. Tu es resté fort… fort, mais si seul.

Après la mort de ton parrain, puis de celui qui te protégeait, tu as voulu partir, seul.

Je t'ai suivi. Tu es parti en te cachant, mais je t'attendais. Tu avais repoussé les autres, tu m'as acceptée. Pourquoi ? Je me pose encore la question maintenant. Peut-être savais-tu ce que je ressentais, ce besoin de te protéger, que je croyais être un de ces savants mélange d'amitié et d'instinct maternel, et dont je sais désormais qu'il prenait racine bien plus profondément. Peut-être savais-tu que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas avoir été avec toi, et tu n'as pas voulu que je me sente coupable. Ou peut-être savais-tu que "seul" peut se conjuguer "à deux", quand ces deux se supportent l'un l'autre. Je t'ai suivi, au-delà de toute frontière, au-delà de toute lumière même. Ton acharnement à accomplir ce que tu considérais comme ta mission, ma volonté d'airain à t'accompagner, nous ont éloigné de ceux dont nous étions alors épris, la jeune femme au casque de feu et l'homme au cœur franc et loyal. Dans les ténèbres, nos sentiments ont percé sous les armures de nos inconscients. Et tu m'as renvoyée. J'avais atteint mes limites, mais je voulais continuer, avec toi, pour toi, parce que tu étais ma vie. Mais tu as été de glace, et je me suis inclinée. Ce fut la seule fois où tu usas de ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi, celui de ton amour, quand tu l'as demandé au nom de nous deux. Tu m'as promis de revenir, je suis rentrée avec cette promesse en trait de feu devant les yeux. Il ne te restait qu'à accomplir la prophétie, tuer ou être tué. Tu l'as tué. J'ignore comment, et je ne veux pas le savoir, pas encore. Les Ombres dans lesquelles nous avons avancé sont toujours trop présentes. Tu es rentré, et le Soleil s'est remis à briller pour moi, pour nous tous, pour toi…

Cela fait trois ans. Ce qui a suivi n'a pas toujours été tranquille, nos aventures ne sont pas encore achevées, mais tu es débarrassé de ta charge. Tu n'as plus à porter que le fardeau de mon amour et celui de ceux qui ont péri. J'espère que le premier permettra de compenser le second.

Cet amour que j'ai tant de mal à définir, sera celui qui nous permettra de couvrir la sombre période de notre vie par l'écharpe de l'oubli.

Je ne peux le définir ai-je dit, car il ne ressemble pas à l'Amour tel que je l'imaginais. J'avais lu trop de livres, trop de belles histoires, j'avais trop rêvé dessus que je l'avais idéalisé. Une rose de cristal, pure et scintillante, un sentiment si puissant qu'il en serait palpable. Mais je m'étais trompée. Ce qui nous unis ressemble à la fleur qui a servi de modèle à la sculpture de cristal. Elle est simplement belle, et cela lui donne une telle authenticité, que ce que nous construisons avec ressemble fort à la Vie.

A toi, qui est là pour moi, sache que je serais là pour toi.

Harry, je t'aime.

Hermione


End file.
